Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general technical field of agricultural machinery. The invention relates to an agricultural machine having a trailed chassis and a transverse bar in several portions extending substantially transversely to the direction of advance in the work position and extending substantially parallel to the direction of advance in the transport position, the transverse bar includes two portions able to be folded around a first respective articulation with a substantially vertical axis, each portion supports a seeder device made up of a hopper and a seeder bar.
Discussion of the Background
Document FR 2,871,988 A1 describes such an agricultural machine with two parts that can be folded toward the front. This known agricultural machine is a tool-carrier that makes it possible to combine agricultural devices, such as seeders, to work over a greater working width. Each seeder is mounted on the transverse bar using a conventional three-point hitch. This conventional three-point hitch makes it possible to raise and lower the seeder. The use of such three-point hitches increases the width of the agricultural machine in the transport configuration, since each portion is folded toward the front. Taking the position of the wheels of the carriage into account, the seeders must be raised above the wheels. The stability of the agricultural machine during transport is therefore reduced, since the center of gravity is far from the ground. The instability is accentuated when the hoppers are full.
On other known wide agricultural machines, a device is provided to allow long transport. The transport direction is then perpendicular to the work direction. Such a device requires, in most cases, unhitching the tractor and hitching it in the other position to be able to transport the wide agricultural machine on roads.